After The Video
by amazinglyme424
Summary: The video is out for the who world to see and Jo is crushed. Then there comes Tyler who seems to be the perfect guy to move on with. Rico tells Jo he loves her. Danny and Lacey's relationship status is up in the air. Jo is torn between staying in love with Danny or move on with Tyler. Jo/Tyler. Jo/Danny. Danny/Lacey. One sided Jo/Rico.
1. The video is out

**A/N: Okay so there's not a lot of Jo and Tyler stories so I thought I would write one. There will also be Dacey and Janny. And one sided Jo/Rico. **

**I don't own Twisted, it belongs to ABC family. **

**The Video Is Out**

**~Jo~**

Jo kept staring at the screen long after the video stopped playing. Voices swirled around in her head screaming at her about how stupid she was. She couldn't help but agree with them, only a couple hours ago she had practically told the whole school board and everyone in the room she was in love with Danny. Not just that, but after the school board meeting she told Lacey that she was in fact in love with Danny and Lacey didn't even bother to tell her that she had hooked up with him. God, Lacey, how could she of been so stupid. Of course Danny would go for Lacey, she was beautiful and popular and the better choice of the two. It was just so infuriating, they had kept it from her and she had told Lacey she would of never gone for Danny without her approval. Obviously Lacey lied when she said she'd do the same because here they were on her phone laying on a bed for anyone to see. Boy did she feel stupid. The phone was snatched out of her hands and she looked up to see Rico holding it. He gave her a sympathetic look and she just shook her head, she didn't want anyone's sympathy, she wanted Danny.

Rico deleted the video off her phone and handed it back to her but she didn't reach for it so he laid it on the table in front of her. He felt uncomfortable and guilty. He was pondering if he should just tell Jo he had known about the video before it went completely viral, that he tried to hide it from her and get it deleted before she could have seen it. If he did that though there was a chance she could be mad at him and he didn't like having her mad at him, almost as much as he hated seeing her hurt. If she could just see what's right in front of her than she wouldn't be hurting right now. Why couldn't Danny see how amazing Jo was, to him she was ten times better than Lacey any day. Lacey barley wanted to been seen with Danny in public, Jo didn't care if she was seen with. She didn't deserve this, not one bit.

"I'm going to go." He snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to the girl no getting up from the booth. He wanted to tell her to stay, to tell her that he loved her and would never hurt like Danny just did. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her everything was alright. Instead he nodded and let her leave knowing he'd regret it the next day.

Jo made her way home, enjoying the silence of her walk. She fought back the tears and the mocking voices in her heart. She tried to ignore the heaviness in her chest. She tried and tried but nothing could stop her from letting the tears run down her face and running into her mom's comforting arms when she closed the front door behind her. Her mom didn't ask what was wrong or why she was crying, she just whispered soothing words into her ear. After a little while Jo calmed down and pulled out of her mom's embrace. "Danny and Lacey are…are toge…there's a video…of them…and they are kissing and…and doing stuff." Jo stuttered, trying to compose herself. She plopped down on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest warping her arms around her legs and resting her chin against her knees. "I feel so stupid."

"Oh Honey," Her mom sighed, sitting next to her daughter and wrapping her arms around Jo's shoulders and giving them a comforting squeeze. "I hate to say it but these things happen and it sucks. But maybe Danny's just not the guy for you. You will find someone who loves you back and Danny won't matter anymore."

"What if I never move on?" She whispers, staring out in front of her.

"You will, everyone does. It will take time but it will happen and once it does you will be able to find the one for you." Jo nodded and got up from the couch, bidding her mom goodbye and ran up the stairs to her room , slamming the door shut, plopping down on her bed and buried her head in a pillow, letting the tears reappear .

A little while later there was a knock on her door and she ignored it thinking it was either her mom, dad or Rico. She didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, she just wanted to be left alone to wallow in herself pity. The knocking continued and she groaned as she got up and opened the door, a bit shocked to see Tyler standing in the doorway of her room. "Hey Masterson," he greeted, his familiar smile sending butterflies to her stomach. Wait, wasn't she supposed to be pinning after Danny, the man she loved? Than why did a giddy feeling always come up when Tyler was near. She dismissed the thought and stepped to the side letting him in and softly closed the door behind him. She sat down on her bed as he sat down on the chair by her desk. He studied her carefully and could see the hurt of the video written all over her. His stomach sunk at the sight of the girl he liked. He wanted her to be happy and he wanted to punch Danny for causing this much pain to her. It was obvious she had feelings for Danny and he just crushed her like a bug.

"Did you see the video?" Jo asked, surprising him. He sat up in his chair and nodded, noticing the sigh that escaped from her lips. "I figure everyone has probably seen it now."

"I didn't do it." He assured her even though she never said anything about him being the one who took the video and sent it out to everyone. "I had no idea about it before it was sent to me."

"Tyler I didn't say you did." Jo reasoned, tucking her legs underneath her.

"Well I haven't given you any reason to believe I didn't. I would never want to hurt you more than I probably have with the thing that happened at Danny's party but Danny's pretty stupid to choose Lacey over you."

"He didn't know how I felt." Jo snapped, Danny might not Love her back but she still felt the urge to defend him.

"Yeah and he hid his relationship with Lacey from you. " He had a point and she knew that but she could never be mad at Danny, he had that effect on her.

"They hid it from everyone and he would of told me eventually." Tyler wanted to face palm himself but held back the urge. Here was this girl defending the guy who just broke her heart. It made him want to hit something. Howe could Danny not see how lucky he was? He decided to go sit next to her on the bed and what she did next shocked him. Jo leaned against him, wrapped her small arms around his waist and started to cry. On instinct he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in as close as he could. "I confessed my feelings in front of everyone and told Lacey I was in love with Danny. She didn't tell me, she just looked me in the eyes and lied to me. I thought we were finally friends again." She confessed through sniffles. "How stupid could I be, falling in love with a guy out of my league."

Tyler unwrapped his arms from her and gently pulled her chin to look up at him. "You are not out of his League, if anything you are too good for him. You are beautiful, kind and you stand up for what you think is right. You are one of a kind and not only that but you're the full package because not only are you a great person but you are breathtakingly beautiful." Jo leaned in towards him and softly met his lips. She had always imagined what it would be like to kiss Danny and how it would feel but kissing Tyler pushed all those thoughts away. It was beyond anything she thought a kiss could be no matter how cliché it seemed.

Jo was the first one to pull away. "Sorry," She apologized, her cheeks turning a shade of red. He only shook his head in response and pulled her in for another kiss, this time deepening it and she happily responded by kissing back. Their tongues started to battle each other for dominance and she laid back on the bed as he propped himself on top of her. Soon enough they were full fledge making out. Jo was the first one to signal for things to go further as she started to pull of his jacket which he happily shrugged out of. She pulled his shirt over his head as he sucked at her neck. She started to tug at her shirt but he pulled away and sat at the end of the bed. She suddenly felt embarrassed.

"You don't want to?" She asked, slightly disappointed. Was there something wrong with her? Is that why he pulled away?

"No Jo, I want to. You don't know how much I want to. But I don't want to be a rebound. Usually I would be all for it but your just not any girl, Jo." They met eyes and she starred deep into his. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. She didn't know if she should believe it or not. She really wanted to.

"Please," she begged scooting towards him and leaning his way. "Please." She whispered slowly meeting his lips with hers. He kissed back and they found themselves back to where they were before Tyler pulled had away.

"Are you sure?" Tyler breathed and Jo nodded in response and helped him pull her shirt over her head.

"Hey, Jo….. Oh!" The two snapped apart and Jo whipped her shirt back over head. Rico stood there awkwardly looking back and forth at Jo and Tyler. "What the hell?" He snapped.

Tyler jumped up and put his arms out in front of him. "Look man there's no need to worked up over nothing."

"Over nothing?" Rico yelled. He had held everything in for too long and he was tired of Jo going for these jerks who don't deserve her.

"Rico…" Jo started but he cut her off.

"Jo how can you be so stupid!" He snapped at his best friend.

"Hey, you have no right to talk to her like that!" Tyler interrupted, now wearing his shirt and jacket again.

"Yes, I do because I'm her best friend and I care for her." He retorted.

"I care for her too."

"I can tell," Rico gestured between the two.

"Tyler, I think it's time to go." Jo spoke up, giving him an apologetic glance. He looked between her and Rico before agreeing.

"Yeah, I'll call you?" He looked at her for permission.

"I'd like that." She gave him a small smile and waited for him to leave before she turned to Rico. "What was that about!" She shouted, more tears threatening to come because of all the emotional events.

"Jo why can't you see what's in front of you." He pleaded, giving her a desperate look. He just wanted her to know how he felt and for her to feel the same.

"Rico, what are you talking about?" She asked, her voice hoarse. She had an idea but she didn't want to lose her best friend, she probably won't talk to Danny and Lacey ever again. Rico was all she had left.

"Jo, I love you." Rico confessed feeling as if a brick was lifted off his chest.

"Rico, I'm sorry but…" Rico crashed his lips on hers, for once being the confident man he always wished he could be. He pulled away, a grin playing on his face.

"Please say you love me to." He sounded so hopeful, so alive and the guilt was going to eat her alive.

"Rico, I love Danny. I have strong feelings for Tyler. I'm sorr…"

"No! You have to love me. We belong together. We are both smart, we are moles and we go good together. People like us don't belong with people like Danny or Tyler. Please Jo." He could feel the tears pricking his eyes.

"Rico, I'm sorry." She apologized, giving him a hug. "You're my best friend and I don't want to lose that."

"I'm sorry Jo but I don't think I can be your friend."

"Rico!" He turned around and left her room, leaving her in tears. She seemed to be doing a lot of crying today. She collapsed on her bed in tears. This time she was alone but alone in more ways than one.

**~Lacey~**

She felt bile rising up in her stomach as the video kept playing. It was everywhere. Anyone could see it. She felt sick and dead to the world. She leapt up from the desk and ran to the bathroom before emptying the contents of her stomach. She leaned her head against the cold porcelain toilet, her head spinning around, her chest tightening and she sudden felt the need for a gulp of air. It felt like the wind was kicked out of her. Her mom peaked into the bathroom and gasped. "Lacey, are you alright?" She just nodded, feeling no reason to talk. If she did her mother would be able to tell that in fact she wasn't alright. How could she be alright when a porn video of her and Danny was out there for everyone to see. This day just became more and more messed up. It didn't help matters that her and Danny were done, her friends would never talk to her again and she had hurt Jo.

She stood up and walked past her mom and back into her room, sitting back down in front of her desk and laptop. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up. She had three missed calls from Danny, A missed call from Sarita, five texts from Sarita, ten from Danny and a couple messages from Archie and the others. Should she read any of the messages? Should she call back Danny? What was she supposed to do.

**What did you think? Please review and let me know if I should keep continuing with this. I hope you like it.**


	2. The video is out part two

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I love the feedback. You guys really liked everyone's point of view being shown. This takes place the same night as the video was sent out. It's basically a part two of chapter one. I hope you enjoy! Thank you again for the reviews and follows. Please keep the reviews coming. **

**The Video Is Out Part Two**

**~Danny~**

He leaned against the head board of his bed, his phone in hand. Neither Lacey or Jo had responded to his messages and calls. Thoughts were swirling around his head, consuming him. He knew Jo might not forgive him this time. He had lied and lied and lied, this time though this lie was going to hurt her. He knew she had feelings for him, but he never thought it was more than friendship or a brother sister relationship. Today though at the hearing with the school board, it got his attention. He didn't want to think of life without Jo. She was his best friend. And Lacey, she was going to be humiliated. He knew what kind of people her friends were and he knew they were going to turn on her. Jo probably won't want anything to do with her. Their secret relationship getting out was going to cause a bigger mess than it would of if they just told people when it started. At least if they had been truthful with Jo than maybe he wouldn't be on the brink of losing his best friend.

His phone buzzed and he looked down at the screen expecting it to be Lacey or Jo but It was Rico calling. "Uh…Rico?"

_"Danny, we have got a major problem." _Rico said from the other side of the phone.

"Rico, I'm kind of busy right now." Danny lied. He didn't want to talk to anyone, especially Rico. Rico would side with Jo if it came down to it and he didn't feel like being told off at the moment.

_"Yeah, well a video of you and lacey … doing things has gone viral and Jo is crushed." _I already knew that, he wanted to scream at the awkward boy on the phone.

"Yeah, so I've heard. " He commented, looking around his room. "Look Rico, is there anything else or can I go?"

_"No…uh….well….you see."_

__"Just say it Rico." Danny urged, wanting the conversation to end. He didn't want to be rude but he wanted to be off his phone incase Lacey or Jo called.

_"I told Jo I loved her."_

"Oh, wow. Good for you." He said, feeling slightly uneven. He didn't know how he would feel if Jo went out with Rico. He never really thought of it before. "What'd she say?"

_"She told me she loved you….and Tyler."_

__"Awe man, I'm sorry," He told him, slightly relived, wait did he just say Tyler? "Uh, did you say Tyler?"

_"Yeah I walked in on them making out. You should of seen her. She yelled at me for telling her what a ….."_ Rico rambled on but Danny wasn't listening, he was pissed. Why the hell was Tyler with Jo. Was she that stupid? He didn't trust that guy, Jo could easily get her heartbroken and be taken advantage of.

"Rico, I've got to go." He ended the call and shoved his phone in his pocket and ran out of the room. He rushed past his mom and slammed the door behind him, there was one place he had his mind set on going and he wasn't going to let anything slow him down. He had to talk some sense into Jo. Her father had a different idea. He was going to have to try to talk to her tomorrow because Chief Masterson wasn't going to let him inside his house.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be up in a day or too and it will be much longer. Please ;let me know if you have any ideas for what you want to happen.**


End file.
